The boys death
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Ino is waiting for her love to come home but, when he doesn't, how will she mourn? rated T to be safe


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from it**

She twiddled the small necklace in her hands. It was still around her neck while she looked at it. The necklace was the sign of companionship and a love relationship. She had been given it a year ago and it never left her neck. Never would she take it off. She needed it during the hard times of when he was gone away. It was her only remembrance of him during the months.

She sighed sadly wishing he was back. He had been gone for three months now and he was late. She was worried he might have died or something. She hadn't left her house since his due date. She was waiting for him to open up the door and hug her around the waist and kiss her on the neck whispering that he was home and until that would happen she wouldn't leave her house.

There was a knock at the door and she quickly stood up. She ran to the door hoping to find him standing there smiling saying everything was okay but it was someone else. Her best friend was standing there, a sad look in his eyes and a sigh on his lips. She knew what it meant for her best friend had been in the war as well. Tears in her eyes she looked at him and he nodded. She knew what he meant and she flew into his arms sobbing. All he could do was hug her and pat her back.

She finally pulled back and wiped her eyes. She looked at the door next to hers and saw her neighbor crying in the arms of Tsunade, the hokage. Looking to her other neighbor she saw her crying into the arms of her team mates. All who had come to tell of the deaths looked ragged and torn. They looked as if their life was drained.

"When is the burial?" Ino asked Choji and Choji couldn't answer for he didn't know. Ino sighed and walked to her neighbor, Sakura's house. Sakura ran and hugged her, sobbing to no end and Ino started to cry with her. Ino's other neighbor, Hinata, ran over and cried with them. They all couldn't hold back the tears. After an hour of crying they went inside Ino's house.

"Sasuke's gone...he's dead. How could he have died? I thought he was the strongest...he was so dedicated and then last words I heard from him was 'Goodbye' he said I Love you before then but he's gone...he knew he would die...he knew it." Sakura said softly holding back the tears.

"Naruto's gone too...he had it in him all along but what happened? The last I saw of him he was walking away with a blank look upon his face. They all knew it would be bad and they knew some wouldn't come out in the end and Naruto knew it too. Naruto knew his fate and knew he would die a hero." Hinata said sadly. Ino smiled at her memory.

"He was always the lazy one. Never wanted to do anything but the day he left for that war he did everything he could to not hurt me. He said I love you and he said goodbye and everything but I could see in his eyes no reassurance and he whispered to me 'In the end you'll be fine' and they all knew that they wouldn't come back alive. Choji was the one to see him go and how sad it must have been." Ino said with a tiny smile.

"Kakashi's gone as well. He died right at the end with a Kunai through his chest. Tsunade told me he was bleeding but smiling and the last thing he said to her was 'they were the best students I ever had' and she told me his body was lying right beside Naruto's and Sasuke's and she watched as he let out his last breath and let his body go limp and she could have sworn she saw their souls come from their bodies and fly up." Sakura said with a small laugh.

"Kiba said that there was a large listing of who died and when I asked who he wouldn't say. That's when I noticed that Akumaru wasn't with him and I figured he must have died as well. Shino didn't say anything but he didn't have his glasses on or his jacket for that matter, nor did Kiba. Kiba did tell me his jacket was going to be placed in Akumaru's grave and I smiled at that and gave them a hug." Hinata said.

"Well at least we still have memories, right?" Ino said and all the girls nodded. That's when they let it go silent so they could remember all the good times. Then they started to cry again but didn't say anything. They all hugged each other and finally went home.

**At the funeral **

The preacher finally closed the book for the ending ceremony and everyone bowed their heads. They all stood there for a minute in silence for all the deaths that ad taken place. After a while everyone started to go home, leaving the many unburied coffins for the others to look at. The few that stayed were the ones who had lost someone very close to them in the battle.

Ino walked over to Shikamaru's grave and then fell to her knees crying while leaning her head on his coffin. Hinata sat down by Naruto's coffin and started to talk to him as if he were there. Kiba walked over to Akumaru's coffin and stroked it as if it were Akumaru. Choji sat down beside Ino and rubbed her back so she could have some comfort. Sakura sat down in front of all of the coffins and looked at all the deaths.

She got up finally and placed a white rose on top of Kakashi's coffin and then on top of Naruto's coffin and then on top of Sasuke's coffin but she didn't say anything to any of them. She walked off and went home and finally so did the others.

Everyone awoke to hearing that the battle wasn't over and that they were being attacked again. The injured couldn't go in and Sakura decided that she would rather fight those who had killed her friends and love than heal those fighting. Hinata and Ino seemed to have had the same thoughts as her.

In the end the leaf village won but had lost many of the ninjas to the battle. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were three of the many who had died fighting. Sakura was buried beside Sasuke, Hinata was buried by Naruto, and Ino was buried by Shikamaru.

**In heaven at the gates**

All three girls along with many others walked to the golden gates and the door was opened for them. They smiled and walked in and saw their friends and loved ones. Sakura ran to Sasuke and hugged him and Hinata ran to Naruto and kissed him but Ino couldn't find Shikamaru. Ino's eyes watered up until she felt arms wrap around her waist and a kiss to her neck and she smiled.

"You're home." Shikamaru whispered in her ear.

**Well that's all. I just randomly got this idea in my head. I hope you like it. R&R**


End file.
